1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to an imaging unit having positional control features for use in an electrophotographic image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed in a toner cartridge of an electrophotographic image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components, such as a photoconductive drum, a cleaner blade/roll, a charge roll and a developer roll, are positioned in one replaceable unit, which may be referred to as an imaging unit. The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge that feeds toner to the imaging unit.
It is important that the imaging unit is precisely aligned within the image forming device. If the imaging unit is misaligned, the photoconductive drum on the imaging unit may be misaligned relative to the media sheet or intermediate transfer member that receives toner from the photoconductive drum, which may result in print defects. If the imaging unit is misaligned, a toner inlet port on the imaging unit may not seal against a toner outlet port on the toner cartridge or intermediate toner delivery member potentially causing toner leakage. Further, one or more drive couplers on the imaging unit may not achieve proper mesh with corresponding drive couplers in the image forming device if the imaging unit is misaligned. The imaging unit must also be rigidly held in place after it is installed in the image forming device in order to prevent the positional alignment of the imaging unit from being disturbed during operation. The requirement for tight positional control must be balanced with the need to permit a user to easily load and unload the imaging unit into and out of the image forming device. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that precise alignment of the imaging unit and relatively simple insertion and removal of the imaging unit into and out of the image forming device is desired.